


Rocket hat and messed up choices

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s01e18 Salvation, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, POV Oliver Queen, POV Sara Lance, Pre-Lian Yu Oliver Queen, Pre-Queen's Gambit (Arrow TV 2012), Romance, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In Arrow's 1x18 episode we heard Dinah Lance talk about her conversation with Sara for begging her not to go? Well here is that conversation between Sara and her mother before that faithful boat trip occurred. Also Oliver has a conversation with his dad revealing certain truths.
Relationships: Dinah Lance (Arrow) & Sara Lance, Dinah Lance (Arrow)/Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Robert Queen, Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Rocket hat and messed up choices

**Hello everybody**

**I originally had plans for posting this one-shot alongside Reassurance in a fuselage story but didn’t get it wrote up until now.**

**My take on the conversation between Sara and Dinah Lance that Dinah talks about in Arrow’s 1x18 Salvation episode.**

* * *

Lance family apartment

Entering a bedroom Dinah sees Sara wearing a denim jacket over a white T-shirt and jeans with boots stopping just below her knees. Currently, her youngest daughter is placing a cap with a red rocket symbol into her duffle bag.

“Where are you going? If it’s something your father said I’ll talk with him” Dinah says.

“No” Sara replies shaking her head “I’m going to stay with some friends, I’ll be gone for a while.”

“Given your friends are Oliver and Tommy that’s a” Dinah says as the horrible realization sets in upon remembering about Oliver going out on Robert Queen’s yacht “Please tell me… you’re not going where I think you are.”

“I am” Sara replies sighing.

“Do you have any idea what this going to do your sister? How this is going to hurt, and you're betraying her all for somebody? Quentin and I raised you better than that” Dinah says briskly.

Looking over “And what about she betrayed me, mother? How about how when some years back for Laurel sending an unknown tip to the SCPD for having the party, I was at to see Ollie got crashed? Then you remember Laurel wasted no time in dating Oliver when I was grounded” Sara snaps.

“Honey I don’t think Laurel did that” Dinah begins yet cut off.

“Enough excuses mom. Laurel didn’t do that to keep me out of trouble given she follows Ollie and Tommy to those same parties, well after a bit of dragging on their parts. And no, it’s not just what happened by Laurel backstabbing me, it’s last night to” Sara says.

“What happened?” Dinah inquires.

“Laurel when kept going on and on about Ollie with them moving into together. Never mind the fact I tried again explaining to Laurel she’s living in a naïve dreamland where she thinks Oliver will be a CEO at Queen Consolidated while she’s the DA and they have kids with a white picket fence. Laurel’s more concerned over her plans than Ollie, nor does she realize how badly it’s hurting him” Sara says anguish in her voice.

“I don’t think Laurel’s that cold” Dinah says.

Sighing “A Lance family trait, we are as bad as the Queen’s on stubbornness. Also, I can see my sister as one of these women who are willfully blind to her husband cheating constantly yet chooses to pretend otherwise. I tried telling Laurel this last night, but I got my head chewed off. I know it’s wrong, but I’m just done … caring about whatever my perfect little sister wants” Sara replies tiredly “Because nothing I do measures up to Laurel for dad and you anyway. If I’m the troublemaker of this family fine, I’m over trying to pretend otherwise.”

“I get you want to make her hurt, and maybe Laurel said things she shouldn’t, but this will rip the both of you apart, possibly forever,” Dinah says.

“The difference between us mom is I love Ollie enough to let him make his own choices” Sara replies “I’d follow him to hell and back if needed.”

“Please Sara don’t do this to your sister, or the rest of us,” Dinah says anxiously.

“I’m in love with him mom and I have to follow my heart. Just like you did with dad all those years ago. I don’t know if Ollie feels the same way I do for being in love, but I do know from ever since our childhood he has considered me one of his closest friends. Ollie has my back no matter what” Sara says confidently.

Grabbing her duffle bag Sara walks out of the room while Dinah watches her go.

* * *

Couple of days later the Queen’s Gambit

In the foyer, Robert and Oliver are talking as Robert places a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you,” Robert says.

“I know” Oliver replies.

“This could destroy your relationship with Laurel and for what? A meaningless fling?” Robert asks sharply.

Letting out a sigh “Dad I may pull stupid or crazy stunts, but I’m not a complete idiot. With the number of weeks, we are going to be away from Starling City you think I would risk all this for some fling I could easily have back home?” Oliver replies.

“So, what is this then? You're running away with her while still dating Laurel… son you’ve just created a bigger mess. Laurel came to talk to me about you guys moving in for some help with finding a house. Said you guys were thrilled about taking the next step, frankly Laurel’s good for you. Even your mother agrees on helping you eventually get settled to take your rightful place” Robert chastises.

“No, dad… I want something more than the pointless lifestyle I’m living yet all mom or you do is drive me towards the company. I want to find out my life, without the pressures of Starling City. When Laurel asked about moving in, I told her things were moving too fast, yet she just brought up how I like being a bad boy and sees us as ready for the next step. I’ve known Laurel long enough to know there’s no convincing her otherwise” Oliver says wearily.

“So, you’ve done all this to what prove her right? To wreck your whole future with her forever. Where does Sara fit in?” Robert asks.

Looking over “It’s not the future I want. Sara’s been one of my closest friends forever. Sara accepts me without judgment or trying to put me into a box and trusts me. I’m not entirely sure what I feel for her” Oliver says a mix of happiness and confusion in his voice “I’m not sure what I feel on a lot of things anymore but lost.”

Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze “Son I… we will talk later okay. Given this storm and everything,” Robert replies trailing off.

“It’s fine dad,” Oliver says plastering on a fake smile then adds genuinely “I love you.”

“Love you too son,” Robert says grinning.

Opening his arms Oliver embraces his father in a hug who eagerly returns it as, until a few moments later the boat rocks slightly. They break apart with Robert heading elsewhere as Oliver turns to his room where Sara is.

Sadly, Oliver would later reflect on the island when burying his father that conversation never came.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think if you want.**

**The scene of Oliver and Robert came naturally (I refuse to use organic given Guggenheim's favorite explanation for lousy writing) with wanting to explore more of Oliver pre island. The background I use is Oliver deep down does not enjoy the partying and this lifestyle but has found himself in a hole of rebellion he’s not sure how to escape.**

**Until next time**


End file.
